


cupid's water saver

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Wincest - Freeform, can be seen as rps or wincest, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 4





	cupid's water saver

Requested by LibbyAckles on Twitter. She wanted me to replace Gen with Jensen but since I used a Dean image I'm covering all bases and saying it can be interpreted as Wincest as well. :)

DeviantArt link: https://www.deviantart.com/smut-slut/art/cupid-s-water-saver-872110622

-


End file.
